


Small Pornlet

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, PWP, bottom!Natsu, top!Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: What it says in the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cristallina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristallina/gifts).



> Small pornlet drabble I wrote to Cristallina as a gift for her survival of a Thermodynamics midterm. Blergh, thermodynamics... *shudders*  
> Unbetaed and written in the wee hours of the night.

The room was filled with darkness, only slightly darker shapes went noticeable here and there. It was the night of a new moon and with that, new beginnings.  
The door to the room opened with a bang, muffled whispers and laughs followed and the door was closed much more silently.  
"Gray!" Natsu gasped, reprovingly as Gray decided to work on what was going to be a huge hickey in his collarbone - he would be lucky if Igneel's scarf managed to hide it.  
However the ice mage wasn't there to endure any more teasing. Inside of him a fire was burning fiercely. Almost at the same strength that his cold core had. He was taken by fervour and Natsu was the only way he knew to disperse it, as weird an analogy that was. With a grunt as a reply, Gray slammed Natsu into the wall, the fire mage having to break the impact with his forearms. Then fingers plunged into his locks and pulled, making his head be pulled back, his chin nearly scratching the wall with the press of Gray's hard body against his.  
"I'll show you..." Gray mumbled against Natsu's shoulder before biting down - hard. Blood emerged, sliding down Natsu's upper body at the same time that sure hands divested the glorious golden skin from its entrapments. Fabric hit the floor with a dull noise and Natsu felt Gray's hard prick slide between his asscheeks, spreading the precome in the tight valley between the two mounds. But his attention was diverted as cold fingers wrapped around his burning-feeling cock. It felt heavenly even if the fingers were squeezing hard at him, sending a thrill of pain alongside the pleasure he was feeling.  
"Hands still." Gray rumbled as gravely as a dragon, commanding and making Natsu's stomach flip in excitement.  
"Or what?" The fire mage asked cheekily as he, oh so slowly, slid the hands over the wall.  
The squeeze that followed nearly made his knees buckle.  
"I said, stay still!" The ice mage growled, letting go of Natsu's prick, hands landing on Natsu's asscheecks with a slap and spreading them. His cock slid in the space between them, brushing against the entrance and stilling there. Natsu took a deep breath and that was the moment Gray decided to plunge into him. Hard.  
Natsu let out a howl at the sudden stretch but Gray paid him no mind, hands anchoring themselves on the fire mage's hips as he started a rough rhythm.  
Natsu found himself losing his grasp on reality and words, the sweet _painpleasurepain_ coursing through him becoming the whole world. And when Gray found the right angle to brush his prostate that made him see stars, coupled with the rough feel of the wall against the sensitive skin of his cock, threw Natsu over the edge in what felt like no time at all. The slickness of his pleasure painted the wall and eased the friction as Gray was still going strong. But the sensitivity soon had Natsu letting out little noises, whimpers that seemingly excited Gray for he started moving faster, finally losing his rhythm.  
With a pleased exhale, Gray emptied himself inside Natsy, filling the fire mage to the brim.  
Both felt what little strength remained evade them and ended up slumping on the floor in a heap of limbs. Both feeling beyond tired.  
"C'mon to bed." Gray said after a while, the fire inside extinguished for the moment.  
"Do we have to?" Natsu whined but complied, both mages getting up and heading towards the large shadow of the bed. After throwing the bedsheet over their bodies, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
